<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Arro Met Nine by Anchanted_One</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639440">The One Where Arro Met Nine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanted_One/pseuds/Anchanted_One'>Anchanted_One</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from The Old Republic [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanted_One/pseuds/Anchanted_One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana Beniko/Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales from The Old Republic [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Arro Met Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rishi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana held Arro’s head in her lap, patting his hair gently as the medicine finally began to take effect. She hated using tranquilizers; not only was there always that danger of overdose, there was also the risk of addiction. And her lover had already skirted that danger once before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there could be no helping it any longer. The screams in his head had reduced him to a whimpering mess. Ever since the return of his memories as a Sith tool, he had become less functional by the day. He could no longer clear his mind, no longer reach out to the Force, no longer seek even the respite of the trance that Force users could--short term--use as a substitute for sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he spent his days and nights with a fog around his head, slowing his wits and his movements alike. He endlessly offered whispered apologies to one of the many victims of his own personal demon, Lord Trykhgar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, he rarely ever slept. On the rare occasions that raw exhaustion put him to sleep, he would wake up screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After six weeks like this, he was in such bad shape that her medical training had insisted on the drug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he finally drifted off to sleep, and Lana could finally feel the tortured tangle of emotions at the back of her own head find rest at last. She brushed his hair with her fingers, then kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The torment had stopped. No more pain, no more voices, no more hallucinations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peace. Blessed peace! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reveled in the quiet, astonished at how bad it had gotten. The difference between the extremes was stark. On this end, her own mind had also been hampered by his ailments. The link which at first had thrilled her as if it were her firstborn babe now affected her own mental health, and she hadn't realized just how severe it was until now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be so easy to fall victim to the drug's false promise of a fix. To use it more and more regularly so that Arro--and she herself--could find a respite from the voices. But that was a slippery hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very small part of her agreed with Arro when he told her she didn't have to suffer alongside him. She didn't owe him that. No one did. That tiny traitorous part wanted to find a way to reseal her mind and leave Arro to fend for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the larger part of her could no more excise Arro from her psyche than it could stop breathing. She loved him with a deep passion she had never known. He meant everything to her. Everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come hell or high water, she would stay with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thanks to their bond, she knew that this was exactly how he felt about her. She could feel his love, like a warm infusion of morning sunlight, like dewdrops catching the rays and scattering a colorful rainbow in her heart. Like a music that she could never tire of. Like life itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it had been her in crisis, he would have been as steadfast an ally in her recovery as she was being in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed contentedly. It felt so good to be able to trust someone like this. Her life had revolved around secrets, deception. Her best friend had unknowingly abused Lana’s trust on a number of occasions, it just went with the job. Arro was someone who she knew--even without the bond--she could trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A kind voice spoke to her, muted and echoing as though coming across a long tunnel. "So he's asleep at last?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana almost howled in shock. She looked around foolishly, but there was no one there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm over here," The voice said, and a translucent body of soft mist and light formed in the empty space before her. A Force Ghost. She knew that face, had seen it featured prominently in every one of Arro's biographies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jedi Master Orgus Din," she stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lana Beniko," he answered with a nod. "You've been taking good care of my former Padawan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana shrugged. "He's mine now. I'm not giving him back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look angry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you can tell?" she snarled softly. "Do you see how badly your little revelation is affecting Arro? I'm all for conquering your demons, but in his case we could have made an exception! And the timing couldn't have been poorer! It--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, the timing couldn't have been better," Orgus said. "Because for the first time in his life, he has someone nearby who can and will help him through the darkness. No one else can do for him what you are. Not me, not Kira, not Satele, and not even Rana Tao'ven. Only you." Lana swelled up a little at that. "And make no mistake. He has to confront it. And Lord Trykhgar. For He is returning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana jumped. "Trykhgar?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost's words sounded forced. "The Sith Emperor. He stirs again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana felt the cold grip of dread seize her stomach. She knew He was still out there of course. "How long do we have?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't answer that one," Orgus admitted. "My perception of time is… Different on his end. What I do know is that Arro will be forced to face Him again. And if the time ever comes for a final epic clash, he will need to defeat this enemy first. He will need to conquer Trykhgar." He made as if to brush Arro’s hair, but his fingers passed through his scalp like a hologram. The air around the virtual point of contact shimmered blue. "Ah, my poor, young friend. If only you could have the quiet life you deserve." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana’s outrage completely melted as she studied his expression. "You love him," she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he answered simply. "Is that so strange?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to consider before saying "No, not as much as I once believed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All throughout her career she had heard Jedi preach a dispassionate, ascetic way of life. They scoffed at the Sith wherever they faced them, saying that their use of emotions to seek greater power was a brittle route to power. Even moderates like Darths Prowle and Nox had lost patience with Jedi preaching their nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arro, she thought, was different. He wasn't afraid to feel, and even less to admit it. He had told her on a number of occasions that he didn't fit in among the Jedi, which had been something she knew from her own days in Intelligence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But was he unique? Satele Shan--Grandmaster of the Jedi Order herself--had fallen in love. Theron and Jasme were proof of that, not only the fact they existed, but also the care Satele demonstrably but subtly took to look out for them. Surely there were more such Jedi out there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even after I died, I've watched him, you know. I watched Bengel too. I remember how you were there for him when no one else was." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana's jaw dropped. She choked on her words, unable to speak. "What do you--" she finally got out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ghost smiled. "You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I mean," he said simply. "I remember Cipher Nine. I remember what you did for him. And I remember that day when you--or she, if you'd prefer--finally chose to meet him, and give him hope. Do you remember?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chewed on her lip, hesitating before nodding. She did. Oh maker, but she did. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Ii Juupa Cantina, Tatooine. Some years ago. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pleasant enough evening here in Mos Osnoe, Mercei supposed. The crowd in the Cantina was the affable kind of loud. Drunken singing, loud laughter, the lively music the Bith were playing on their clarinets, the cheers for the Twi’lek dancers’ sensuous performance, and the  bell-like sounds of glasses clinking was much friendlier in this town than in many cantinas she’d had the misfortune of visiting lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was coming to love this quaint settlement; one could never have suspected that there was one on Tatooine that wasn’t a haven for criminals, violent or otherwise. People frequenting this place were usually the honest citizen type. At least so far as Tatooine went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So calm, so peaceful. No blaster fire or bombs or poison darts or daggers or any sort of lethal weapon aimed in her direction. It was perfect!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did hope that the guest she was expecting chose not to upset that careful peace. She was fairly confident that he wouldn’t: she had been observing him closely for ten months now, and was certain that she already knew him better than he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a sip of her broth, then took a bite out of her caramelized pork pot pie. She chewed slowly, trying to identify the herbs used in the seasoning. Brown thyme of course, which was grown in the nearby moisture farms. Nutmeg, cinnamon, bayleaf, cloves. And something else… But what was it? She just couldn’t figure it out!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and a new patron walked in, air blowers coming online to both rid him of the sand on his clothes, as well as to prevent sand from entering the Cantina while the door was open. He wore a light colored poncho covered in the zigzagging motif that was common on the planet. Underneath the cloak, his clothes were the typical, utilitarian workman’s outfit; breathable and loose fitting; perfect for long hours in the Tatooine’s twin desert suns. He carried only a long staff in his gloved hand, with no visible weapons on his belt or boot. It took a trained eye to find the Lightsaber hidden in a holster up the loose sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young Jedi Knight, Arro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never seen her before, but his eyes instantly turned and found hers. She smiled and raised her glass slightly. She watched as he casually made his way through the crowd to her, admiring the grace in his step. A master swordsman by training despite his young age, the young Knight had incorporated the agile footwork from the Lightsaber forms into his step, as many swordsmen did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, while most walked like dangerous predators, Arro walked like a dancer: friendly, inviting. And while there was nothing overt about it, many eyes nevertheless turned to watch his hips, his legs, his flow. She noticed a regular patron lick her lips hungrily, and understood the sentiment: watching this teenager walk across a room was enough to set hearts racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually reached her, and stood beside the empty seat opposite. She gave him a thumbs up, and he sat down at the silent invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Arro,” he said softly. Close to, he looked half-starved, malnourished. “Of the Jedi Order. But you already knew that. You’ve been watching me for at least five months now, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Really?” she smiled. Well, by habit there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> a disconcertingly wide smile on her face, carefully arranged to exude maximum confidence while instilling just a hint of unease in the ones who saw her. “A Cipher Agent is </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too busy to observe a single target for extended lengths of time. There’s always some plot or other that needs my attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Cipher Agent?” he asked, eyes narrowing quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ghosts, enigmas, riddles,” she whispered, gesticulating dramatically. “And we live to keep the Empire safe from </span>
  <em>
    <span>hostile</span>
  </em>
  <span> ghosts, enigmas, and riddles.” She finished the rest of her drink in one go, then signalled to the waitress, catching her eye. “Honni, would you mind getting me a refill?” she called. “Oh, and you can serve that </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> dish too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Twi’lek woman nodded sourly. She was always a bit sour, but she never messed up an order, and never gave anyone lip unless they were being truly obnoxious and the guard too was busy to intervene. Mercei liked her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call me ‘Sei’, by the way,” she informed the Jedi Knight, who was staring at her suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, Cipher Agent Sei,” he said. “Why have you been watching me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I simply like what I see?” she teased lightly. He didn't blush, but he did smile back. A neutral, courteous smile, the sort you saw from politicians and diplomats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I suppose it was just my imagination that so many heads turned when you sauntered in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re avoiding the question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you spotted that already!” she winked. “I am a spy, my young friend. Avoiding straight answers is in the job description. Section One Aurek. C’mon, let’s play around a little! Like you did with Watcher One!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed his head, uncertain. “That was a field mission,” he said. “This… well I’m not used to a verbal sparring ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then maybe you can use me as the starting point,” she smiled sweetly. “I guarantee that this kind of thing will come in handy someday. As handy a skill as saber mastery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile became a tad uncertain, then he inhaled. His eyes darted behind closed lids as he searched for what to say. Minutes ticked by, and Honni appeared by their side, carrying the covered tray Mercei had requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you run? You could have. I'd never have found you, if you'd a mind to evade me." His eyes widened as Mercei pulled off the lid. "Is that…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four cheese pasta!" she smiled at him. "Your favorite! And an orange soda. My treat. Dig in! You're looking even thinner in the flesh. You need the extra bites." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncertainly he took a bite, eyes widening with pleasure. "This tastes so good!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This establishment uses a unique blend of spices in most of their meals," her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "Oh, maybe you can identify them for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't think," he said, eagerly taking a second bite. "Can't tell. All I can say is that this just tastes so good!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She deflated slightly. Well, growing up on a farm world didn't automatically make one an expert in identifying herbs, apparently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're not worried its poisoned?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he said, his voice amused. “Good at spotting that kind of threats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Force does throw a wrench in our plans every once in a while,” she acknowledged glumly. “Every time I have to fight one it’s so kriffing I all but run screaming!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” he accused, though he was smiling again. “You’ve beaten Force users before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of times,” she admitted. “It’d be so much easier if I had a Lightsaber.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched her face. “The Lightsaber is just window dressing. A distraction from our true advantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Force again?” she asked, wrinkling her nose, allowing her smile to wry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly? The Force is all-powerful and all, but few can use it to its full potential. Power, yes, but also imagination. I’d say the best thing anyone can bring to the table is a sharp mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a surprise!” she laughed. “Isn’t that the sort of thing that can get you kicked out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> get us kicked out,” he said, eyes clouding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should do what Kira proposed,” she suggested. “Install a buzzer on Master Shan’s seat.” He gave her a very guarded look that quickly melted back into amusement. They'd get along just fine, Mercei thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done quite a thorough job, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You certainly didn’t make it easy,” she tutted. “Like you said, you’re not very interesting. I had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep my attention!” She took on a dramatic pose of exaggerated sorrow, and he chuckled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he went quiet for a bit after that, and she was content letting him. For the talk of expulsion had got him thinking, Mercei suspected, about his loss of control during the fight with Angral. Well, that was an understatement. He had taken hold of his self control and crushed it like a bug. He had chosen to become vengeance incarnate, utterly devastating Angral and his retinue: Mercei had managed to arrive in time to see that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him enjoy his meal with a small sense of satisfaction. She had been watching this boy on the Emperor's own orders, and had felt pity for the young man. He had been forced to shoulder burdens he was not quite ready for, and it had broken him. She had seen his attempt to continue living after what he had witnessed--the death of a world, his homeworld--and was reminded that this could have been her. If she had been a hair slower, Jadus would have gotten the launch codes for his Eradicators from his puppet. If she'd had just a little less nerve she may have gone ahead with Watcher Two's desperate plan to allow Jadus a small victory just to earn some breathing room. And she'd have been responsible for millions of deaths across the Empire. Watching him suffer had often made her think </span>
  <em>
    <span>This could have been me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spent days watching as he screamed out at night, begging for his ghosts to forgive him. Or fainting from the severity of his panic attacks. Or the steadily decreasing amounts of food he ate each day. The pain in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had actually intervened in a few of his attempts to end his own life. Why though? He was the enemy. A Jedi at that. And broken people were a credit a dozen these days--some of them even broken by her own blood-soaked hand. So why was she so concerned for his well-being in particular? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Because the Emperor himself is interested in this one, she thought. That alone makes him… Special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No that wasn't completely true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. Maybe it was time to talk business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've gotten Imperial Intelligence's interest, boy. I know there was no helping it. No one else was available to meet that threat. But a sixteen year-old defeating one of the Empire's most prominent Darths? Foiling a plot seven years in the making? Sniffing out one of our best spies? Anyone would see that you pose a potential threat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why send a Cipher though?" he frowned. "Aren't you a valuable, limited resource?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clever boy. She almost wished she could tell him the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can see then, just how dangerous a threat we fear you are? And we weren't wholly unjustified. You were admittedly distracted before your rehabilitation, but afterwards you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew I was looking. The first few times I saw you turn glare at me right through my scope from two miles away, I thought I was done for!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could sense your eyes," he admitted. "But knew you weren't an immediate danger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very lucky for me," she nodded. "If I'd been ordered to assassinate you, I'm sure you would have chased me down. Especially on Coruscant. But you always let me go. Until today." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he agreed. "Today I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> seek you out. But you didn’t run. If you had, I'd never have found you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luckily for me, I was certain that you wouldn't kill me. Or even hinder me. We're not at war after all, and I wasn't doing anything wrong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you still…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she sighed. "My mission is over. I've been recalled to Dromund Kaas. I leave tomorrow. Why did I stay? I guess I've grown a bit fond of you." She was surprised to hear herself admit it. "I watched you go through it all, you know. The PTSD, the panic attacks." She pursed her lips. "That suicide attempt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped. "You were the one who cut me down! You were the one who called TeeSeven!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. I don't know why though. I guess it's like I said. I grew fond of you, and didn't want to watch you end your life while I could stop it. I guess I'm human after all." She sniffed. "There, I said it. But please can you not tell anyone what a softie I am?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth was hanging open. He closed it with effort. "After you saved my life? That is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can do to repay you. Please, can I do anything else? I really am so grateful…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if she should plant a seed, to get him to consider defecting. The way she'd gotten Havoc Squad. But looking at his honest, open face, she found she couldn't do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, you really have grown too fond of him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucky for her she wasn't as much older than him as she pretended. She could admit her attraction to him--at least to herself--without feeling revulsion. She sighed. At least she could have his respect. She found herself appreciating having that consolation prize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My job," she said instead. "It twists us up. Makes us cold, cynical, calculating. Ruthless..." Voicing that thought aloud made her pause. Even through Korriban she'd maintained her code of ethics, hammered into her by her father since her childhood. To admit that she might end up losing them anyway… She cleared her throat. "I might have to do some terrible things to protect my people. And that's if… if I even live that long. I'd appreciate it if there was someone out there who remembered that I was a person. Please… no matter what becomes of me, can you promise to remember me as a woman who didn't turn away, someone who could even feel compelled to help an enemy? Someone with compassion? Can you do that for me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were round as saucers, filled with sorrow. But he nodded. He didn't even hesitate. "I swear," he said. "I'll never forget what you did for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," she smiled. Her throat felt a bit tight. What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her? "I have to go now. Enjoy your meal. Maybe I'll see you again someday?" There really was little more she wished to say. She had to run, she realised. Before her admission of her humanity took root, and caused her to question her choices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure we will," he said. He smiled again, hesitant, tremulous. "I Sense that we will be working together someday." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved and walked away. Yes, she could Sense that too… that was a smaller part of why she'd saved him, though of course she could never admit it. Never in a million years. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rishi. Modern day. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lana was startled back into the present by the Ghost's gentle voice. "Did you know he went on that mission because I reached out to him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He told me that," she confirmed. "He told me that the Council took as proof that he needed to be on Braga's mission…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unavoidable side effect," Orgus shook his head. "No, I told him to go on that mission, so that he'd meet </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He paused as the words sank in. Lana's eyes opened wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my…" She whispered. "Are you telling me…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he'd stayed on Tython, you'd have been called away before you could meet. Tatooine though. Legitimate Jedi business. Neutral planet, sparsely populated, meaning that you might consider not running. I thought it would be a huge benefit to both of you, if you were to meet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Rana Tao'Ven…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could sense even then, that she wouldn't live too much longer," he admitted. "Besides this wasn't just about him, you know. After you saved his life, got him the help he needed… I grew to deeply admire you. To seek to repay your kindness. I wanted your paths to cross for your benefit as much as his own. Everything else?" he grimaced. "Well, to me, Braga's mission was of less importance. Way less. Especially since I could already sense that it was going to fail, and that Arro would suffer." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lana was dumbstruck. She just… Couldn't even think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not that woman anymore," she managed at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps you are even better," he countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I!" she stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arro stirred in her arms. Comforted her a wave of Calm sailing across their Link. She was startled to know that he could sense her distress even knocked out like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his voice whispered in her head. In her soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to say anything," The ghost said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not to you… But I think I want to tell him about that first meeting. That I was… Nine." </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>